Lust auf den ersten Blick
by Gepocha
Summary: Ich schreibe viele Storys mit einem nicht allzu kaltem Seto, aber hier ist mal eine - Shounen-Ai!


Claimer: This is my own song, lyrics and all. Mine :)

Lust auf den ersten Blick

Walking to a meeting in late afternoon

Looking up to a shining moon

And watching the stars go by

Drowning in this little lie

So sitze ich hier.

Wartend.

Wo bist du?

Sollte es ein Scherz gewesen sein?

Wolltest du mich nicht sehen?

Oder flüchtest du vor mir?

Wegen dem, was geschehen ist?

Schämst du dich?

Willst du mir sagen, dass du das alles nie gewollt hast?

Mir sagen, dass du mich nicht liebst?

Oh, glaube mir, das weiß ich, Drache.

Das hätte ich auch gar nicht erwartet.

Ich vermute, du wirst deine Verachtung bezeugen.

Du wolltest das sicher nicht, du nicht.

Du wolltest nie, dass so etwas passiert.

Weißt du was?

Ich auch nicht.

Ich will nicht hören, dass du mich nie wieder sehen willst.

Denn das ist die Folge dessen, was wir getan haben.

Ich will es nicht! Ich will dich nicht verlieren!

Denn ob du es glaubst oder nicht… ich liebe dich.

Hörst du das, Drache?

Ich liebe dich!

Ich könnte es in die ganze Welt herausschreien!

Und was würdest du tun?

Müde mit der Augenbraue zucken.

Und wie auch jetzt ein Treffen arrangieren.

Und nicht erscheinen.

Bin ich so wenig wert?

Bin ich dir denn gleichgültig?

Hat dir diese Nacht nichts bedeutet?

Erinnerst du dich überhaupt noch?

Oder hast du es verdrängt?

Oder warst du einfach nur zu betrunken?

Ich kann nur hoffen.

Hoffen, dass es dir nicht egal ist.

Hoffen, dass du meine Gefühle erwiderst.

Oh, Seto…

Don't dream your life

Live your dream

Accept the insane drive

And dance unseen

Muss ich denn immer nur träumen, wenn ich mir vorstelle, du könntest mich mögen?

Ist das so unvorstellbar?

Oh, Drache, warum bist du nur so kompliziert?

Kannst du dich nicht einfach entscheiden?

Für mich?

Bin ich nicht einen Versuch wert?

Oder willst du mir lieber gleich das Herz brechen?

Es liegt doch sowieso in Scherben.

Diese Nacht, diese eine Nacht mit dir.

Sie hat alles aufgewühlt.

Alles!

Ist dir klar, was du mir angetan hast?

Es war so wunderschön, so schön wie es mich auch verletzt hat.

Hörst du das?

Es tat weh!

Es hat meine Seele zerrissen.

Es hat mich zerstört.

Das Aufwachen hat mich gebrochen.

Deine aufeinander gepressten Lippen, die Falten in deiner Stirn, der scharfe Atem.

Die Verachtung, mit der du mich ansahst, hat mir das Herz zerrissen.

Der Ekel, der aus deinen Augen sprach.

Diesen wunderschönen blauen Augen…

Everything is still fine

'Till your eyes crossed mine

And with listening to your deep, deep voice

I forgot all and had no choice

Eben diese Augen blitzen aus dem Schatten.

Du bist gekommen!

Oh, Seto, du bist wirklich gekommen!

Alles ist besser als dir gleichgültig zu sein.

Danke, danke, Drache!

Ich liebe dich!

„Joey…", flüsterst du.

Mein Name! Du sagst meinen Namen!

Deine wundervolle, wunderschöne Stimme hat meinen Namen genannt!

Was würde ich nur tun, um sie noch einmal zu hören.

Das wundervolle Flüstern, der tiefe Bass.

Und war da ein leichtes Schnurren?

Dein Ton ist undeutbar gewesen.

Undeutbar wie du schon immer warst.

Du bist wie ein ferner Traum, ein Schwan unter tausend Wachteln.

Du bist einzigartig.

Du bist übermenschlich.

Du bist unglaublich.

Ich würde alles für dich tun…

Don't dream your life

Live your dream

Accept the insane drive

And dance unseen

Doch was wirst du mir jetzt sagen?

Willst du mich brechen?

Zerbrechen, was du längst zertrümmert hast?

Was tust du meinem Herz nun an?

Liebst du mich?

Hasst du mich?

Willst du mich töten?

Ja, ich würde alles erwarten.

Und ich nehme alles an, solange ich noch einmal in deinen Armen liegen darf.

Nur einmal möchte ich deine Wärme spüren!

Oh bitte, schenke mir noch eine Nacht.

Nur eine Nacht und ich werde jede Entscheidung akzeptieren.

Hasse mich, liebe mich, töte mich – egal.

Solange ich dich nur noch einmal spüren darf.

Deine Lippen auf meinen.

Deine Hände wie sie über meine Haut streichen.

Deine Zunge an meinem Hals.

Dein Blick, der über mich wandert.

Tiefer, immer tiefer…

Bis zwischen meine Beine…

Following you to the saving roofs

Charmed from your sexy moves

And this destroying beauty fascination

I flamed up with awaking passion

„Komm mit.", befiehlst du kalt.

Ich folge dir.

Bin ich doch dein Hündchen, nicht?

Gib mir nur noch einmal einen Befehl.

Ich würde ihn mit Freuden tun.

Ich bin verrückt nach dir.

Nach dir und deinem Körper.

Deinen Beinen, deinen Fingern, deinen Lippen…

Lass sie mich noch einmal spüren.

Nur noch einmal!

Und wenn ich nun sehe, wie du vor mir hergehst… dann vergehe auch ich.

Deine seidenes Haar im Wind, deine starken Schultern, der flatternde Mantel.

Wie kann ein einziger Mann nur so schön sein?

Wie kannst du nur so einzigartig sein?

Wie hast du mich dazu gebracht dich zu lieben?

Was muss ich tun, damit du mich auch liebst?

Was muss ich tun, damit du mich noch einmal küsst?

Was muss ich tun, um dich noch einmal zu spüren?

Oh, ich sehne mich danach, ich dürste danach, ich lechze…

Diese Haut, lass sie mich noch einmal berühren!

Don't dream your life

Live your dream

Accept the insane drive

And dance unseen

Wir betreten eine kleine Hütte.

Stand die schon immer hier?

Mitten im Park?

Ich würde dir zutrauen, sie nur für diesen Moment hier hin gebaut zu haben.

Haben zu lassen…

Du hast alles, was ich gerne hätte.

Macht, Anerkennung, Intelligenz, Geld – und dich selbst.

Was muss ich tun, um dich nur einen Moment besitzen zu dürfen?

Was?

Sag es mir!

Rede endlich!

Was fühlst du nun?

Was ist zwischen uns?

Tu mir das nicht länger an!

Was?

Sag mir, was?

„Seto…", meine Stimmte klingt so fern wie aus einer anderen Welt, „Ich liebe dich…"

Ich erhalte keine Reaktion.

Nur einen kalten Blick.

Was hatte ich erwartet?

Dass du mir sagst, dass du mich liebst?

Dass du mich ohrfeigst?

Dass du mich rausschmeißt?

Vieles, aber das Banalste nicht.

Dass du mich küsst.

Soon our lips were on fire

Slaughtered with burning desire

Spreading our long broken wings

Needing the desperate touchings

Ich keuche in den Kuss.

Unsere Zungen quälen einander, bekämpfen einander, lieben einander.

Unsere Lippen kleben aneinander, pressen aufeinander, reißen voneinander.

Deine Finger sind verflochten mit meinen, dein Arm liegt um meine Hüfte.

Deine Brust drückt gegen meine.

Dein Unterleib gegen meinen.

Die Wand gegen meinen Rücken.

Jede Faser Haut, die zusammen sein kann, schreit danach, zusammen zu sein.

Ich schreie nach dir.

Mein Herz schreit!

Kannst du es hören?

Willst du es überhaupt hören?

Oder ist es nur ein Spiel?

Ist das hier ein Spiel für dich?

Werde ich das je erfahren?

Wirst du es mir je sagen?

Ist das eine Lüge?

Oder ein Traum?

Werde ich auch diesmal erwachen?

Don't dream your life

Live your dream

Accept the insane drive

And dance unseen

Es ist wahr!

Es ist wirklich wahr!

Ich spüre dich.

Ich kann dich deutlich spüren!

Ich kann dich fühlen.

Ich kann dich riechen.

Ich kann dich schmecken.

Ich kann dich hören.

Ich kann deine lustverhangenen blauen Augen sehen.

Bis sie sich schließen.

Bis ein neuer Kuss meine Lippen erobert.

Ich kann dich küssen, so lange es geht.

So lange, bis ich nur noch stöhnen kann.

Deine Hand hat sich unter meine Kleider geschlängelt.

Sie fährt über meine Haut.

Sanft und zärtlich.

Spielt mit meinen Brustwarzen.

Zerrt sie, streichelt sie, verdreht sie.

Schmerz und Lust im Wechselbad.

Ich glaube, meine Sinne schwinden…

You didn't waste any while

So our clothes had gone with a smile

And tortured with this aching need

I gave over the lead

Mein Pullover ist fort.

Mein T-Shirt ist fort.

Meine Hose ist fort.

Deine ebenso.

Dazu habe ich sogar beigetragen.

Aber interessiert das noch?

Nein.

Es ist nur eins wichtig.

Ich kann dich spüren.

Mit jeder Faser meines Herzens kann ich dich spüren.

Deine starken Schultern, in die ich mich kralle.

Deine Hand, die mich in der Luft hält.

Deinen Unterleib, der immer wieder zustößt und mich an die Wand nagelt.

Selbst deine Hüfte, um die ich meine Beine geschlungen habe.

Und du stehst.

Du stehst und hältst mich fest.

Du lässt mich fliegen.

Du hast mir alles genommen und alles gegeben.

Du bist die pure Lust.

Und ich wette, ich bin nicht mehr für dich.

Nie wirst du mir sagen, dass du mich liebst.

Nie werde ich diese Worte hören.

Ich kann nur deine Lust genießen.

Und hoffen.

Hoffen, dass du immer wieder kommst.

Hoffen, dass du immer wieder Lust empfindest.

Lust für mich.

Lust auf mich.

Don't dream your life

Live your dream

Accept the insane drive

And dance unseen

Life is a gift

Life is a gift

Life is a gift

Denn es war Lust auf den ersten Blick!


End file.
